


Marking

by TrueTattoo



Series: Fics with no place [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Bondage, Frottage, M/M, Marking, Mildly Dubious Consent, More animal then human, Omorashi, Piss, Piss Play, Vampire Problems, Watersports, pissing in pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueTattoo/pseuds/TrueTattoo
Summary: Regis finds himself inadvertently captured by a very stressed out Dettlaff, who wants nothing more than to keep his packmate safe. Unfortunately, in doing so, he manages to forget his basic needs.





	Marking

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say other then I am a kinky asshole
> 
> The tags say it all
> 
> Don't like don't read

Regis looked to Dettlaff, his head swimming and his face bloomed over with a harsh blush. The vampire had been forcing him to drink. At first it had been maddening, but as the week wore on Regis’ resolve had crumbled.

Dettlaff would cup his face, and caress him as he fed, encouraging him, saying how proud he was. And damned it all if Regis’ heart didn’t clench each and every time it happened. But then, when Dettlaff was finished, his face would harden and he would withdraw, leaving Regis shaking… aroused. His packmate was furious, and by Regis’ current estimation, rightfully so. 

Rage, fear, protectiveness, anger… those sensations flew intermittently over their bond. Dettlaff was stuck in a feedback loop of protecting and being angry, and it had resulted in Regis being unable to move, chained up… at least for the moment.

Each time Dettlaff would reach for Regis, and Regis when felt his arousal hitting a keening crescendo the other vampire would turn away, run away, and spend himself out of sight. Regis couldn’t voice his wants… they were… he was…

Regis spat; the taste of fresh blood was still in his mouth. 

That didn’t change the fact that now Regis had another problem. His balls ached, his arms, chained aloft, were as good as useless, his feet, spread and shackled, felt stiff. He was a vampire, as such, he had control over much of his physical body, but being chained in these power-locking shackles left him with a throbbing problem that wouldn’t resolve itself. Vampires normally relieved themselves as they fed, if it was for a true meal and not for a romp. The blood was processed quickly, and expelled just as fast. It was something that was instinctual. But now…

Regis groaned against his bindings as his overfull bladder gave another harsh throb, informing him, under no uncertain terms, that he needed to expel, and soon. 

The pain, and the throbbing from his overfull bladder had begun to cause another situation all together. Blood flowed to the area, trying to soothe the muscles, and the venom from Dettlaff’s harsh bite also rushed through him. He was throbbing with needs of many kinds, and Dettlaff was watching him, his blue eyes cold.

A small wet patch had formed at the place where Regis’ cock had met his thin thighs. Not from his need to piss, but from how absolutely wrecked he was at the moment. His cock was dripping, slowly, and Regis panted. Embarrassment flooded him; he was always in control, always! To lose it now…

“Please… Dettlaff…” His voice sounded wrecked, hoarse, and he bucked up, his cock sliding against the rough fabric. But the movement caused his bladder to throb and press against his prostate. He groaned, loud and low. 

“You are not leaving.” Dettlaff hissed, approaching him. Regis could smell the arousal from the other vampire, just as clearly as Dettlaff could surely smell it on him. Why was he being so maddening! “You were… the one to run… from me…”

A throb of pain and pleasure went through Regis, causing him to arch his back and neck. Dettlaff’s eyes were looking at him greedily. “I… I need… I need to piss…”

Dettlaff’s brows furrowed and he approached, slowly, like a wolf going in for the kill. Regis was trying to pull his knees together. He was hunched over, and his bladder was writhing in agony as his cock jumped, needing contact. Dettlaff wedged his leg between Regis’, forcing his knees apart and he called out, loudly, as pleasure and pain sparkled through him like lightning. He felt a strong hand wrench his head forward, and Dettlaff looked at him intently. 

“You did not stay and regenerate like I asked.” Dettlaff hissed, his lips so close. It was a familiar argument, one the vampire had used to justify himself several times while Regis was down here and trapped. “How do I know that this is not a ruse?”

Dettlaff's scent shifted, and Regis let off an ‘ahhhh’ noise as the other’s knee pressed into him. Dettlaff was blushing now, and Regis could feel his free hand, and it’s warmth, hovering over his hard cock. Desperation swept through him as he felt himself lose control for just a moment. The wet patch at his front grew. Dettlaff was looking at him, his eyes were blown wide, and his breath was just as uneven as Regis’.

“Please Dettlaff… I need to… just please… I’ll do whatever you want… I am… I don’t know how to say I am sorry… I… oh… Oh gods.!” That warm hand finally met its mark, and it began to stroking. Some strange switch flipped, and Regis bucked up, following the movement. 

“How do I know you are not just playing me, playing me to get what I want, like you played the witcher?” Dettlaff’s breath was low, hitching. He was rubbing circles around the damp patch, just as much as he was stroking Regis, and Regis felt embarrassment rear up again as his body attempted to forcefully expel the liquid. 

“It… it wasn’t… like that.” Regis said lamely, his body bucking, and his prostate throbbing at the pressure it was under. “I was… trying to endear you… trying to make you see… eye to eye…”

“How do I know you are not lying?”

“You don’t!” Regis barked, getting angry. “Please… release me… I need to go… If you don’t…”

Dettlaff’s lips touched Regis’. “Then go.” Dettlaff kissed him, and Regis keened, as the vampire’s hand began to stroke him through his pants. It was too much, and he was getting overwhelmed… he wouldn’t be able to control himself… not now… not when… 

Dettlaff growled and bit him, and Regis released his control. Warmth began to flood from him. Dettlaff pulled away and looked down… the stream was thick enough that it was leaking free and clear from his pants, and the warm wet patch grew and began to drip down their legs. Regis made a strangled sound and tried to get his muscles back under control. 

“You…”

“Are you happy!?” Regis was tearing up now as a fresh hot spurt of the liquid pushed out of him. “I didn’t lie! I never… I never lied… I…”

“Mmmm.” The noise Dettlaff made wasn’t one of disgust. Regis snapped his eyes to Dettlaff, who was sniffing the air. His lips were pulled back and he was taking deep breaths as his hand hung onto Regis, getting damp in the stream. 

Then something happened that Regis wasn’t expecting. For the first time since he had felt the bond shutter against him in Dillingen, the bond opened completely. Regis called out as Dettlaff slipped him free of his now wet prison. The stream, no longer forced down because of his pants, arched upwards forcefully, and began to paint Dettlaff’s dark red shirt. Dettlaff was making a soft noise, and he released his hold on Regis, to free his own member. He grasped Regis' cock once again and pointed it at his own cock. The clear liquid cascaded between them as Dettlaff stroked himself, and the pleasure, the absolute debauched want, flooded through him. 

Dettlaff reached up and released Regis’ arms from the bonds, and Regis groaned in relief, his arms, relaxing against Dettlaff’s shoulders. The relief caused him to fully let go. The stream increased, painting them both as Dettlaff began to stroke him. Regis watched as Dettlaff rubbed his piss into his shirt, running his hands through the stream, and down the wet fabric, before touching the stream itself, and sending the liquid splashing back to Regis. 

Regis’ mind was gone, and his body was approaching orgasm. It felt so good; he was emptying, and Dettlaff… Dettlaff was thrusting up against him, splashing them both with Regis’ piss as his hand gripped around him. Regis felt his release coming, and couldn’t stop…

“**Dettlaff!!!**” The stream stopped for a moment, held at bay, but then burst forth once again, cloudy and thick with cum. Dettlaff growled as the smell of Regis’ release reached him. Regis’ body went into overload as he began to piss through his orgasm. It felt unlike anything… the stream triggered that pleasure center deep inside him and held him caught in his orgasm. He was shaking, his hands lost their grip; Regis felt something else building and he screamed this time as a second orgasm washed through him, turning the stream cloudy once again. 

Dettlaff bucked against him, and Regis called out as the stream still held him in his orgasmic thralls. He pushed the feeling to Dettlaff, willing him to feel every single ounce of what he was going through. Then he felt a warm splash against his naked chest… Dettlaff’s eyes were hazy as he began to piss. Their minds were open to each other now, and Regis felt his eyes widen. He reached down and felt the stream against his fingers… the warmth… the feeling… something deep inside of him trilled with happiness, and he began to direct the stream towards himself, allowing it to hit his neck and chest. 

The sensation of it awoke feelings inside of Regis he had suppressed for years. The vampiric side… the one attached to smell, to marking, opened up wide, and he couldn’t get enough of it. He rubbed at himself, then began to take over, stroking Dettlaff, causing the other vampire to cry out and tilt his head back. The feeling of the hot, erect cock, pissing, throbbing against his hand…. It was too much… He began to flood over once again, and Dettlaff’s claws dug into him. They both began to cum, Dettlaff painting Regis from his cheeks to his chest in the strange liquid mix of urine and cum. They were marking one another, claiming each other in an animalistic and deep way that humanity had lost somewhere along the way.

By the end… Dettlaff trickled to a stop, and Regis was still flowing slowly, pressing on his lower belly where his bladder was, massaging the area to ease the strain his muscles had been under. Dettlaff was lazily running his hand through the stream… watching… calming down. His mind was empty, and Regis felt himself finally calm as the last few spurts of urine found its way out of him, and he began to soften. 

“I…”

“I love you, Dettlaff…” Regis hesitated for a moment; he wanted to stroke Dettlaff’s face, but his hands… they were…

Dettlaff leaned into his touch. “I am sorry Regis, I didn’t…”

“Hush, I am not leaving you…” Regis lifted Dettlaff’s chin with shaky but finally free arms, and kissed him softly. “I needed to find you… I need you.” 

Dettlaff choked and flung himself into Regis, their wet and spent bodies sticking to one another, but Regis wouldn’t have had it any other way. He was safe, free, and his blood-bonded had come back to him. He’d found Dettlaff, and now both of them would be safe… loved by each other… and that was enough… that was everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Lick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441450) by [embeer2004](https://archiveofourown.org/users/embeer2004/pseuds/embeer2004)


End file.
